MGT3K viewers choice
by Agent BM
Summary: episode 3 of the series. vote on which episode they should watch next
1. theme song

**MGT3K**

**Episode 3 Viewers choice**

**I don't own tawog or mst3k**

In the not too distant future… Next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not to different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic Institute, just another face in a blue jumpsuit

She did a good job making great new things

But her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send them Gumball episodes, any episode we can find

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Now remember that she can't control where the episodes begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000

**Hi everyone, for this episode I'm doing a vote on which episode they should watch next. Should they watch the spoon, the sock, or the party, you decide and vote. Leave your answer in the comments and the episode with the most votes is the one they'll watch**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Hello everyone, welcome to the SOL" said Nicole

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" said Nicole and Anais

The girls entered the theater while the boys turned off the alarms

"I can't believe they fell for that" said Gumball laughing

"I know, they actually believed there was a movie sign" said Richard

The girls exited the theater

"That was a prank wasn't it" said Anais

"It sure was, and you two bought it" said Darwin

The video phone on the desk began to ring

"That must be Jeff and DG, I'll answer that" said Richard

"Hello Wattersons, I'm sorry but we're too busy to do an invention this week, we're training a new trainee. You can go on with your invention though" said Jeff as he ate some doughnuts

Nicole held up a stool that was black and white "It's a Daktari stool" said the family

"What do you think sir?" asked Nicole

"Daktari stool? Whatever, anyway, it's a madhouse down here. Some girl from the middle school needs to do some community service and we have to train her" said Jeff

Penny walked up to Jeff carrying a big box

"What do I do with this box sir?" asked Penny

"Oh, that's my first head. Just file that under Jeff's first head, thanks" said Jeff

"Penny, is that you?" asked Gumball

"Gumball, oh it's so good to see you again. When you didn't show up for school for the past 2 weeks and you guys weren't at your house we all thought you went missing" said Penny

"Well we're here and we're fine" said Darwin

"What are you doing up in space?" asked Penny

"Listen here Ms. Working for school credit you just handle those boxes and I'll handle the experiment got it?" asked Jeff

"Yes sir" said Penny as she got back to work. DG walked into the room

"Hello Jeff, is everything doing alright?" asked DG

"Yes sir, everything is. The temp isn't doing too bad either" said Jeff

"Well I'm glad to hear that now how about sending them the movie" shouted DG

"Oh right, hang on it's around here somewhere" said Jeff as he looked through a box of old Junk

"Here let me help you" said DG

They started rummaging through the junk when DG pulled out something

"Oh Jeff, look, remember. The double butt graft. My science project from evil-o's, I grafted the butt of a dog on the butt of a cat, sure they laughed" said DG

"Dr. G the movie" said Jeff

"Oh yes right" said DG

"Is this it?" asked Penny as she walked up to them with a DVD in her hands

"Yes here it is. Your experiment today Wattersons will be the Spoon" said DG

"You guys watch movies about spoons?" asked Penny laughing

"Oh, just get back to work unpaid intern. Jeff send them the movie" said DG

"Yes sir" said Jeff

The alarms on the SOL went off again

"We have movie sign" shouted the family as they rushed into the theater

**That's the end of this chapter; the winner of the vote was the spoon. Thanks for voting and please review.**


	3. the experiment pt 1

Ch. 3

The Wattersons entered the theater

"**You know I think he liked our Daktari stool" said Richard**

"**Yeah, so do I" said Gumball**

_[The episode opens at night time at the Wattersons' house]_

**Richard**: Okay, kids! Mom will be home any minute now. Have you all wrapped your birthday presents?

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Anais**: _[They hold up their wrapped presents]_ _Yay!_

**Anais**: And you, Dad? What did you get her?

**Richard**: _[with a bright smile]_ Nothing!

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Anais**: _[shocked]_ **What?!**

**Richard**: _[in panic]_ AAAH! I forgot! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?! _What am I gonna do?!_

"**You could've just bought me a present" said Nicole**

**Anais**: How about you buy her a present?

**Richard**: _[grabs Anais]_ **Yes!** Wait! No! I have to watch the kids! Hmm... _[thinks, then suddenly gets an idea]_ Hey, guys, you don't have to watch the kids! _[hands a bill to Gumball]_ Here's a twenty! Go buy her something special! From the gas station!

"**You sent them to the gas station to get me a present. All alone at night" Shouted Nicole**

"**Sorry about that" said Richard**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[running off giddily]_ Yay! Adventure!

_[Anais watches them leave, then facepalms]_

_[The scene cuts to the Gas Station, with Gumball and Darwin giddily running in]_

**Larry**: _[asleep, then gets startled awake by the door beep]_ Yah! Welcome to the Gas Station, where we never sleep, 'cause we're not allowed to-

"**We totally knew you were asleep" said Anais**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[races past]_ Hi, mister!

_[Sal Left Thumb enters the Gas Station behind the kids]_

**Larry**: Can I help you?

**Sal**: Yeah. Can it and hand over the cash.

**Larry**: Ha ha... What?

**Sal**: Don't make me use _this!_ _[pulls out a rusty spoon]_

"**That's the best he can use to rob a gas station, he couldn't have used a gun or a baseball bat" said Anais**

"**Spoons can be scary" said Gumball**

"**Oh yeah, how?" asked Anais**

"**Okay you're right. I can't think of anything" said Gumball**

**Larry**: Oh my gosh... _**He's got a spoon!**_ _[starts running in circles]_ _**He's got a spo-**_ _[smacks into the glass wall surrounding the register and falls unconscious]_

**Sal**: Ha. Sucker.

_[Security camera footage shows Sal dragging Larry out of the register area]_

_[Cut to Darwin and Gumball, walking towards the register, with Gumball holding a card]_

**Darwin**: Show it again! Show it again!

**Gumball**: Okay, but it's the last time. We have to get it back home.

_[Gumball holds up the card. It's a holographic card that switches between a woman sitting in a park and an amazon standing in fire]_

"**Wow, that card describes me almost perfectly" said Nicole**

"**It sure did" said Darwin**

**Darwin**: It's like the best gift _ever!_

**Gumball**: Yeah, Mom's gonna love it!

_[Gumball and Darwin walk up to the window, where Sal is rapidly pulling money out of the register. Gumball taps on the window, startling Sal]_

**Gumball**: Excuse me, sir, what are you doing? _[gasps]_ Are you robbing the store?!

**Sal**: _[sarcastically]_ Nah. I'm collecting for charity!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[get sparkly eyed]_ Whoa!

**Gumball**: Awesomely kind! Which charity is it?

**Sal**: _[caught off guard]_ Oh, er... _[looks around trying to make up something and sees a rack of eggs behind Gumball]_ Bald people!

"**Why would bald people need a charity, they can't grow hair" said Richard**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Can we help?

**Sal**: You're kidding, right?

**Gumball**: We'd never joke about bald people!

**Sal**: Ha. All right, kids! _[hands them a money bag]_ Just go fill up the baggie with anything valuable.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay! _[giddily run off again]_

**Sal**: Ha. Suckers. _[goes back to ripping money out of the register]_


	4. The experiment pt 2

Ch. 4

_[Security camera footage shows Gumball and Darwin running down an aisle]_

**Gumball**: What could bring a smile to their little bald faces?

**Darwin**: Hmm...

**Gumball**: _[points]_ Ooh! Ooh! Sunglasses! _[grabs a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses from a rack. Darwin is seen wearing star-shaped sunglasses]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Oooooh!

**Gumball**: _[points again]_ Ahh! Ahh! A bikini! _[grabs a blue/green patterned bikini bottom from another rack and puts them on. Darwin is also wearing a bikini bottom]_

"**Why would bald people need any of this stuff?" asked Nicole**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Whoaaaa!

**Gumball**: Fake mustache! _[grabs one]_ Make-up! _[grabs some lipstick]_

**Darwin**: Wigs? _[reaches for one]_ Nah.

"**Bald people would've liked that, they need hair" said Anais**

**Gumball**: A princess tiara? _[grabs one]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yeah! _[Gumball and Darwin are shown wearing everything they took, with the fully stuffed bag behind them]_ I'm bald and I'm proud!

_[Cut back to the register, which Sal is still pulling money out of. Police sirens are suddenly heard approaching]_

**Sal**: Uh oh! _[A police car pulls up outside]_ Five-Oh! Here comes the Po-Po!

**Gumball**: Hey, Mr. Charity Man! _[appears with Darwin]_ We're done!

**Sal**: _[gets an idea]_ Hey, suckers. I need you to do something for me.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay! More charity work!

**Sal**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, exactly. You see that man?

_[The Doughnut Sheriff gets out of the police car]_

**Sal**: He will spoil the surprise if he sees me here. _[points at the wanted sign behind him, which shows him]_ I'm pretty famous in the charity business.

"**Yeah, I don't believe him" said Nicole**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Ohhhh.

**Gumball**: I get it.

**Sal**: So you distract him for me.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay!

**Sal**: Ha ha. _[ducks down behind the register]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: _[enters the store, tossing a burrito into his mouth, which naturally goes right through him]_ That's the third burrito I've had, and I'm still hungry.

"**That's because you can't swallow anything" said Gumball**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[pop up behind the register, wearing Gas Station Hats and still wearing the fake mustaches]_ Hi, Officer! How can we distract you today?

"**That's not really something you want to say to a cop" said Nicole**

**Doughnut Sheriff**: I'm sort of looking for something that could fill me up?

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Follow us! _[walk off to the Hot Dog Store in the shop]_

**Gumball**: _[holds out a hot dog]_ How about a hot dog? They're delicious! _[His fake mustache falls off his face and lands on the hot dog, which he holds out to the Sheriff]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Enh...

**Sal**: No!

**Doughnut Sheriff**: There's a mustache on your sausage!

**Gumball**: Yeah, it's our secret ingredient! _[Gumball and Darwin wink]_

"**Okay, that's disgusting" said Anais**

"**It gives it a hairy flavor" said Gumball**

"**Even I don't want to know what that tastes like" said Anais**

**Doughnut Sheriff**: I think I'll go for something without hair. _[Sal wipes sweat off and sighs in relief]_ Maybe some Marshmallow Heart-Stoppers? _[picks up a box, revealing the tied up Larry. Sal gasps panicked]_ Nah, not enough sugar... _[puts the box back, not noticing Larry, Sal ducks down again. The Sheriff sees a doughnut sitting in a box]_ Oh! A doughnut! That could fill a hole!

"**That's kind of ironic since he is a doughnut" said Darwin**

"**So true, so true" said Gumball**

**Sal**: _[whispering to Gumball]_ Just get rid of him!

**Gumball**: _[whispers back]_ Okay. _[runs over and grabs a doughnut]_ You want it?

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Yes, yes, yes!

**Gumball**: Really?

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Yes!

**Gumball**: You really, _really_ want it?

**Doughnut Sheriff**: **Yeeeeeeeesssss!**

"**That man must really love donuts" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Then... Fetch! _[throws the doughnut out the door, with the Sheriff chasing it]_ He's gone, Mr. Charity Man!

**Sal**: Great! Good job! Now get back to looting- Er, I mean, collecting for charity!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay! _[They race off giddily once more]_

**Sal**: Now. Let's get back to business.

_[Sal pulls the tape off Larry's mouth, causing him to yell in pain]_

**Sal**: So, Mr. "Employee of the Month", where is the safe?

**Larry**: I won't tell you anything! They would fire me!

**Sal**: Oh really? What would they do about _this?_ _[grabs a pair of sunglasses, starts bending them]_

**Larry**: No! Please! They'll take it off my salary!

**Sal**: _[snaps the sunglasses]_ Whoops.

**Larry**: You heartless monster! That was twenty-five cents!

"**That's not that much, right?" asked Darwin**

**Sal**: Now _where_ is the safe? _[holds up a snowglobe]_

**Larry**: I won't tell you!

**Sal**: _[drops the snowglobe]_ Whoops.

**Larry**: No! That was thirty-five cents!

"**Again, not that much" said Darwin**

**Sal**: _[another object is broken]_ Whoops.

**Larry**: No, wait! That was two fifty reduced from three ninety-five!

"**Okay, now this is just getting annoying" said Darwin**

**Sal**: Now will you talk?

**Larry**: _Never!_

**Sal**: Your choice. _[holds up a wooden coo-coo clock]_

**Larry**: _Nooooo!_

_[Cut back to Gumball and Darwin, who are standing in front of a stack of shampoo bottles]_

**Gumball**: Look, Darwin! Shampoo!

**Darwin**: Perfect for bald people!

"**Shampoo is not perfect for bald people, they don't have hair" said Nicole**

"**Someday they might" said Gumball**

"**Good point son" said Richard**

_[Gumball pulls out a bottle, which causes the whole display to collapse, revealing a safe]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Ooh.

**Darwin**: What's that?

**Gumball**: It's a safe, Darwin! It's full of money! And what do bald people need more of?

**Darwin**: Friends?

**Gumball**: Exactly! And how do you buy friends?

**Darwin**: Uhhh...

**Gumball**: With money!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay!

**Gumball**: _[notices the keypad]_ Oh. There's a lock. What number should I try?

**Darwin**: Um... Two!

**Gumball**: _[pushes a button on the lock, nothing happens]_ Nah, doesn't work.

**Darwin**: Seven!

**Gumball**: _[pushes another button, nothing happens]_ No.

**Darwin**: Nine!

**Gumball**: _[pushes another button, nothing happens]_ Nope.

**Darwin**: Well, that's all the numbers I know! Try two again.

"**Is that really all the numbers you know?" asked Anais**

"**Yes, they are" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: _[pushes another button, nothing happens, then sighs]_ I guess we'll have to use brute force!

_[Cut back to the Wattersons' house, Nicole walks in the front door]_

**Richard** and **Anais**: _[pop out from behind the couch]_ _**Happy Birthday!**_

"**Whoa, you scared me a bit there" said Nicole**

**Nicole**: _[jumps with a shriek, startled]_ Oh... Thanks. _[notices Gumball and Darwin are missing]_ Where are the boys?

**Richard**: Well, I forgot your birthday, so I sent them down to the gas station to get you a present.

**Nicole**: _**What?!**_

**Richard**: Oh. Is it the birthday, or sending two kids downtown at night on their own?

"**And you're just realizing that now?' asked Nicole**

"**Sorry honey" said Richard**

**Nicole**: _Put your pants on and get in the car!_

_[Sped up security camera footage shows Gumball and Darwin's attempts to open the safe. They punch, kick, and whack at it with metal bars to no avail. After stopping to catch their breath, they start hitting it more, then try ramming a pair of shopping carts into it, with no luck]_

**Gumball**: _[panting]_ We're never gonna crack it.

**Safe Lock**: You know, you only have to ask nicely.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Please... _[The safe opens up, revealing piles of money. Gumball and Darwin get starry-eyed]_ Whoa!

"**Well that worked" said Gumball**

_[Richard, Nicole and Anais are walking into the Gas Station]_

**Nicole**: I can't believe you sent the kids to the gas station at this hour.

**Richard**: Come on, honey. What's the worst that could happen?

_[The three get shocked as they walk into the Gas Station and see the tied up Larry]_

"**Well this is awkward"said Darwin**

**Richard**: Hey.

**Sal**: _[suddenly jumps out]_ Freeze, suckers! _[he threatens each of them in turn with the spoon]_

**Richard**: _[freaks out]_ _**He's got a spoon!**_

_[Richard runs around screaming, then crashes into the shelf next to Larry and is knocked out, Anais and Nicole facepalm]_

"**Well that's really pathetic" said Anais**

**Sal**: Ha! Sucker.

_[Gumball and Darwin are making their way back with a bag of money]_

**Gumball**: Hey, Mr. Charity Man! We've got money for the- _[Gumball and Darwin see Richard, Nicole, and Anais tied up]_ Bald... Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Why are you tied up?

"**Again, Awkward" said Darwin**

_[Nicole and Richard talk, but are muffled by the tape across their mouths]_

**Gumball**: Ohhh. He's not really a good guy, is he?

"**You just realized that now?" asked Anais**

**Sal**: Oh, come on! You really are suckers! Now gimme the money!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _No!_

**Gumball**: _[pushes Darwin]_ Run, Darwin! Run! _[runs off as well]_

**Sal**: Gimme that bag right now! _[chases them]_

_[Security Camera footage shows Sal running down an aisle after Gumball and Darwin, whom he soon catches up with]_

**Sal**: _[brandishing the spoon]_ Give me the money! _[gets hit by a loaf of bread, a pebble, a cabbage and a marshmallow]_ Oh, come on. You're not going to stop me with a marshmallo- _[gets clanged by a frozen sausage]_ **OW!** That sausage was frozen!

"**And I'm sure that must've hurt real bad" said Gumball**

_[Gumball and Darwin race off again, with Sal in pursuit. They eventually grab a bikini bottom and a tire, setting the bikini bottom as a slingshot to fire the tire at Sal, running him over. This only seems to make him angrier, however. Gumball and Darwin scream and run off once more]_

_[Back at the entrance, Nicole, Richard and Anais are still tied up]_

**Nicole**: _[muffled, subtitled]_ Richard, do something.

**Richard**: _[muffled, subtitled]_ Don't worry, honey. I know exactly what to do. _[inhales, turning his lips inside out, and catching the tape on his tongue]_ Ha ha! _[swallows the tape, then tips himself over and starts crawling across the floor, only to stop and start licking the mustached sausage. He throws a wink back to Nicole]_

"**You call that doing something, dad?" asked Gumball**

"**I was hungry" said Richard**

**Nicole**: _[sighs]_

_[Gumball is squeezing a bottle of maple syrup onto the floor]_

**Gumball**: Don't worry. I've covered his approach with maple syrup.

**Darwin**: And I covered our way out!

"**Why would you even do that Darwin?" as**

_[Camera zooms out to reveal two puddles of maple syrup, trapping Gumball between them]_

**Gumball**: What?! How am I supposed to escape?!

**Darwin**: Watch out! He's coming!

_[Sal is seen running towards them. Gumball screams and tries to run, but gets stuck in the puddle of syrup. Sal Left Thumb gets stuck in the other one. They begin to grunt and step across the puddles, with Gumball trying to escape and Sal trying to grab him]_

**Sal**: _[grunts]_ Gotcha-

_[With a pop, Gumball is suddenly free and runwalks away]_

**Sal**: Huh? _[Faceplants into the syrup puddle from leaning too far forward]_ Ow! _[pulls his head up, growling, turning red with fury]_

_[Back at the entrance, Richard is still licking the sausage, Nicole gives an exasperated groan]_

**Nicole**: _[muffled, subtitled]_ Why do I have to do everything myself?

"**Maybe because you're the smart one" said Anais**

_[Taking matters into her own hands, Nicole scoots a bit to the left, triggering an ice cream machine to squirt ice cream on her ropes. She then scootches over to Richard, who pulls away from the hot dog, smelling the ice cream]_

**Richard**: Ahh! Ice cream! _[Opens his mouth widely to take a bite]_

**Sal**: _[searching for Gumball and Darwin]_ Gimme! That! _Money!_

_[Gumball grabs a helium tank from a shelf]_

**Sal**: Or I'll tear it out of your sorry little hands!

_[Gumball and Darwin run past unnoticed and grab a funnel]_

**Sal**: Come on. You know I'll find yas.

_[Gumball and Darwin grab helmets]_

**Sal**: Where are yas? _[suddenly looks around, getting a bad feeling]_ What the!? _[ducks, narrowly avoiding a rigged rocket made from the helium tank, that Gumball and Darwin are riding on]_

**Gumball**: Ha ha! Try and catch us now!

_[Sal screams in anger and frustration, then kicks some baskets off a nearby push cart and hops on, using it as a vehicle of his own. A chase begins throughout the store]_

**Darwin**: Faster!

_[Sal speeds up even more]_

**Gumball**: He's gaining on us! We need to go faster!

**Darwin**: _[salutes]_ Okay! _[reaches back and turns the nozzle to maximum, sending the air tank into warp speed]_ Is this fast enough?

"**I think it's fast enough" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Yeaaaaaaaaah!

_[The air tank goes out of control, and Sal can only watch it fly away. As he does, he fails to watch where he's going and crashes into a wall. The air tank flies completely out of control, with Gumball and Darwin hanging on for dear life. They crash through a display of cans, but remain on the air tank]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yes! We made it! Ha ha ha ha-

**Gumball**: Oh...

_[They end up crashing into a wall themselves]_

_[Gumball and Darwin are left laying on a pile of goods, with a can falling on Gumball's head. Sal approachs, and the two gasp]_

**Sal**: Game over, suckers.

**Gumball**: _[looks around, and notices the mustached sausage]_ Not yet! _[loads the sausage into the air tank, which fires it like a cannon]_

"**This actually might work" said Anais**

**Sal**: No- _[manages to duck, as the sausage embeds itself in a paint can]_

"**I spoke too soon" said Anais**

Ha ha! Now gimme the dough! _[grabs the money bag]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: No!

**Sal**: Gimme!

**Darwin**: No!

**Sal**: Gimme!

**Darwin**: No!

**Sal**: Gimme!

**Darwin**: No!

**Sal**: Gimme!

**Darwin**: No!

**Sal**: All right, you've asked for this! _[pulls out __**the spoon**__]_

"**What's the worse he can do with that, make soup?" asked Nicole**

**Darwin**: Oh my gosh! _**He's got a spoon!**_

**Gumball**: Such violence...

"**I don't know how to respond to that" said Anais**

_[Gumball and Darwin faint, Sal grabs the moneybag]_

**Sal**: Heh heh... Ya suckers-

_[Sal suddenly gets hit from behind, and falls over, revealing Nicole brandishing the sausage]_

**Nicole**: Stop calling my kids "suckers", please. _[looks over the boys]_ Oh, my poor little angels. Are you all right? _[picks up the money bag]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: _[has re-entered the store]_ Hey guys, I just realized that I didn't pay for the dough- Nut... _[Camera points to the unconscious Gumball and Darwin, the tied up Larry, and the sausage and money bag in Nicole's hands, then the Sheriff pulls out his taser]_ Drop the sausage, lady!

**Nicole**: Oh, come on, it wasn't _me_, it was the finger- _[Camera points to Sal, who now looks like nothing more than a large fingerprint on the floor]_ Print... Guy...

**Doughnut Sheriff**: _[puts a hand on Nicole's shoulder]_ Tell that to the judge, lady.

_[The scene fades to Nicole sitting in a cell. Her depressed look, however, instantly changes when she hears the family]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Anais**: Happy birthday, Mom! _[Camera points to outside the cell, revealing them with a cake]_ You're the coolest mom ever! We love you, Mom!

"**At least I know you all love me" said Nicole**

"**Thanks mom" said the kids**

_[Nicole looks close to tears]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Okay lady, you're in the clear! _[escorts Sal to the cell]_ We caught this guy trying to rob a convenience store with a spoon. _**A spoon!**_ Ha ha! _[slams the cell shut]_ Sucker! All right, lady. Give me five minutes to do the paperwork and you'll be outta here.

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Anais** and **Richard**: Yay!

**Nicole**: _[rolls up her sleeve]_ Five minutes is all I need. _[punches her fist into her palm]_

"**Ooh, this is getting good" said Gumball**

_[Sal has a very clear "uh oh" look on his face as the episode ends]_

"What, the episode's over, we were getting to the good part" said Gumball

"You were there, remember" said Nicole

"Oh yeah, right" said Gumball


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(Back on Earth)

"You know Josh, this intern is doing a very nice job, the only thing is I don't like her" said Jeff

"I know, she's too nice" said DG

"We have to get rid of her" said Jeff

"I know but how, the school expects us to take her in for her community service" said DG

Penny walked up to them holding a sheet of paper

"Can you guys sign my community service sheet?" asked Penny

DG and Jeff looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh

"Jeff, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked DG

"Yeah you're not going to sign her service sheet are you" said Jeff

"No seriously, you have to sign this or I don't get credit" said Penny

"Why sure I'll sign this and Penny, I think you'll be working for me for a long time" said DG

"Well thanks sir" said Penny

"Say Penny, what size jumpsuit do you wear?" asked DG

"I think a medium, why?" asked Penny

"Oh, no reason" said Jeff

**That's the end of this story. Do you know what's going to happen next? If you don't wait for the next episode. Please review**


End file.
